Models and Normals
by GRnickimartins
Summary: This AU is based on Romeo and Juliet. Our original favourites fight for love yet they are restrained. Rated K , for know. ;)
1. Their introduction

"I will come back, Adrien!" An emerald-eyed woman promised. She then knelt down to kiss her worried son's forehead.  
"You promise?" Adrien whimpered before hugging his mother.  
"I promise," Mrs Agreste said, reacting to her son's warmth of belonging.  
She stood up. She turned around. She headed out the backyard. She was gone.  
"But you didn't..." Adrien sobbed."I waited but you didn't return. We waited and you didn't come back."  
His dad sat next to him comforting every teardrop, that fell from Adrien's swollen eyes. They were sat down on the backyard steps.

It's been eight years! It's been eight years since the last time I saw you. You were my mother but you didn't try... and I'm now stuck with her...  
...Adrien stole a glare at a skinny looking woman, who wore a red-currant turtleneck. It was honestly an unflattering view.  
"Adrien your friends, Chloe and Sabrina, are downstairs," the thin female informed.  
Adrien stood up from the seat he was sulking in.

"Hi Adrien!" the two gorgeous, teenage ladies greeted.  
As his redheaded friend flirtatiously wrapped her arms around his waist, he grinned "Hey girls," then he broke from Sabrina's uncomfortable grasp.  
"Are we still going?"Chloe said with despise towards Sabrina's improper action.  
Adrien nodded. That was all Chloe needed for reassuring.

Five gracious and heart-melting teenagers walked towards a stall, dressed in cute stuffed animals. They wore amusing outfits.  
"Nino, can you get me that adorable plushie," a girl, dressed in an orange sweetheart dress barely hiding her knees with cream pumps, forcefully pleaded her boyfriend.  
"What's the magic word," Nino demanded. He wore trendy mahogany headphones around his neck. He wore a blue v-neck shirt with skin-tight black jeans. To top that off, he wore a cap.  
"Please," the dark-skinned female asked as her lips reached his cheeks.  
He grinned,"that's my Alya," before pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
"They're so sickening," a blue-haired girl mumbled to her two friends, that were not Alya nor Nino.  
"You know you're jealous," the two men chorused, catching each others reaction.  
One was wearing a leather jacket, to cover his ripped body. He had fierce red hair. On the other hand, the blue-haired guitarist wore an ombre blue hoodie. He also wore eyeliner to accentuate his eyes, he ears were magnificently pierced with multiple different blue tones. Although he was a model, like the others, he was a year older than them.  
They were all eating unicorn coloured candyfloss.  
"I love your parent's new recipe. What's the secret?" Alya said whilst she looked at the mouth-watering treat in her hands.  
Marinette giggled,"Alya I told you already, it's a family recipe!"  
"Aww," Alya frowned.  
"Here you go girls," Nino said before proudly handing the two gifts, he had won previously, to the duo.  
Marinette held her humongous plushie in awe. Despite the colour, Alya threw her arms around the DJ enthusiast.  
"You're squeezing me, babe!" Nino managed to say since Alya was trapping any hole, that was able to let him breathe.  
"Sorry!" she whispered into his ears as she loosened her hold.

"Adrien hurry up!" Chloe bellowed, at her friend since kindergarten.  
They had just arrived at the already busy fun-fair.  
"I'm coming!" he yelled. He rushed to the girl's destination with his head bowed.  
Thud...  
"I'm so sorry!" he said in shame as he shook his head rapidly. He may as well have fainted.  
"Um... it's alright!" she insisted.  
"Do you want me to get you any napkins?" Adrien shouted, just before raising his head to face his victim.  
She was quite a site, in fact, she was beautiful. She wasn't a type of girl, he'd ever spoken to.  
"Uhh, is everything alright?" she concernedly asked as she cocked her head in confusion.  
"Huh...," realising he'd been staring," uhh yeah, you?" he replied, ruffling his blonde hair.  
Marinette turned around to glare at her gossiping and giggling friends, before answering the drooling guy in front of her," yeah, I guess so but those napkins sound nice."  
With the anger boiling in Chloe's miniature mind, the strawberry blonde said, " we just came here!"  
"Ooh, the little princess is having a tantrum!" the ginger-headed boy, Nathaniel said in a mocking tone.  
The slim feminine became flushed at the good-looking male's words. She was too dazed, in a fantasy world, to realise Adrien had fleed.

'Wow, she's pretty... familiar. Have I seen her around?' Adrien thought. He was walking to one of the built-in cafes, to see if they had any deluxe napkins for such an enticing woman.  
"May I help you!" a petite short-haired girl offered.  
"Uuh, yes, please. I need some wonderful napkins."  
"Lucky for you. I just packed some." the button headed waitress said using her hand to explore her apron pocket.  
"I'm Rose by the way. If you any more assistance feel free to call my name." the sweet looking girl informed.

You took your time?" Chloe sarcastically moaned. You could tell she'd been waiting in rage because her foot was tapping... no sorry, slapping the ground with impatientness. Although Sabrina had kept her mouth shut, you could see both her eyes moulding into hearts, a cupid probably shot.

He handed the bluenette a couple of napkins. With a small smile emerging on her face, the girl said" my name is Marinette... Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
That's where he knew her from. From her modelling agency...'Tikki.' He'd be longing to meet one of the models for years.  
He stared at her friends behind her then noticed they were all wearing matching brooches.  
"Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Luka Couffaine!" Adrien yelled as his brain processed everything.  
"Well, there goes our cover," Nathaniel joked.  
"Shh, be quiet," Alya hissed.

Marinette dragged the excited boy to a corner, were no being would be able to see them.  
"Oh My Gosh! I just met five supermodels. I just bumped into one of them. I heard them talk and giggle."  
'Wow, can this dude not keep his mouth shut.'the Parisian sweetheart thought,'and what an obsession!'  
"And...and...and."Adrien continued only to be stopped by a gasp for air.  
Pulling her figure away from the rambling boy, Marinette said," we trust you okay!"  



	2. Bouncy crush

She trusted him. She trusted Adrien Agreste. A soulful singer since his mother disappeared. Wasn't he going through enough? Keeping quiet wasn't difficult for Adrien since he closed the doors on his father. People just wished well of him.  
He didn't answer the Asian-Parisian female with an 'okay, I promise' or an 'okay, I won't. ' The stupid boy just let out a"Marinette...," in a desperate manner. This idiotic cat just begged for more of a... a ladybug!  
"Stop snoozing Adrien, we're going to the bouncy castles with the newly found lot!" Chloe yelled, waking the boy from his dazed conflict.  
The sun was shining so brightly. Balloons were stuck everywhere. Children were screaming. Parents were enjoying the young one's happiness. Ice creams were being used, playfully. Citizens screamed, laughed, ate and played as they waited, in turn, to jump on the bouncy castles.  
France really loved these events.

(A few moments later or when the group are at the front of the line)

"Ah hello, Luka!" A plumb but levelled man said.  
"Hello Bob," Luka replied with a pinch of respect.  
Glancing at the miniature crowd behind the artist, Bob finally greeted the males and females behind Luka.  
"Hello children, I'm Bob Roth," the man in the grey, deep v-neck vest said.  
One by one, the models and normals nodded in acceptance of the man.  
Eager to introduce the mature man, Luka explained," Bob is the manager of Jagged Stone! My father."  
"Young man remember your father fired me." the chubby man chuckled before his eyes flamed with a bit of hatred.  
"Yes he did but he only did because you offered to manage Hawkmoth!"Luka challenged the grey-haired bloke.  
Without further conversation, the crew headed onto the platform of the bouncy castle.

"It's been...," Marinette screamed before she took a deep thought,"...years!"  
She bounced over to her friends.  
"Woah, girl. Hold your horses!" Alya teased but with a hint of concern. She was holding her blue-haired friend by the wrist, decreasing the percentage of Marinette falling.  
"Thank you," Marinette dusted the fear off herself as everyone jumping fell with amusement.  
She stared at the questioning customers. Sweat dripped from Marinette's forehead... lucky for her, the crowd resumed to their previous actions.  
"Are you alright Marinette?" Luka said with care, bouncing up to them, to Alya and Marinette.  
Marinette grinned, trying to hide her shame. Unfortunately for her, Adrien kept staring down the blue-haired masculine...


	3. Bathroom Disagreement

Adrien hadn't known till now, that he didn't have a child play crush on the gorgeous model but a toxic crush. (depending on how you refer to a crush filled with jealousy)

"Let's go," Marinette pleaded.

To be honest, she sometimes reconsidered if it was best to quit the modelling industry. It definitely would be easier to hide from the crowd. For her intense blushes to be noticeable or for her heart to stop beating at the thought of Luka.

Yes, Luka.

She was always fond of his blue eyes, relaxed style, caring attitude, his swagger. She would list all his perfections if she had to. She would tell the judge he wasn't guilty because of his perfections, okay maybe she was overexaggerating. However, it did show how she felt about him.

"Hello!" A blonde haired girl said waving her arms erratically.

"Sorry, Chloe!" Marinette sighed.

The eight blessed looking teens bounced out of the bloated castle.

"Who wants to get ice cream!" Sabrina shouted, stealing a few glances at Adrien.

He seemed off and she hoped he'd brighten up with the sound of ice cream.

Of course, he was fuming! He was raging with... jealousy. Jealous? Adrien Agreste was jealous? Why so? Wasn't like he liked this girl before an unwanted kiss. So why now?

"Round two."

"What do you mean Chlo!"

"Twice Adrien. You've blanked out twice during this trip. Is everything alright? " Chloe asked.

Shaken by the response, Adrien replied," Nothing to be worried about, Chlo!"

"Promise?" Chloe said, a little undeceived.

"I will tell you anything!" He assured her, intertwining their little finger. (pinkie promise)

She was hesitant but eventually relaxed.

"The last one to André's ice cream café has to try the meat flavoured ice cream," Sabrina challenged whilst sprinting.

Sprinting past his girlfriend, Nino asked," are you sure that is such a thing as meat ice cream?"

"Yep. I came here last year with the twins! Unfortunately, they picked the most disliked item in every shop, including the ice cream shop!"Alya panted, trying to catch up with Nino.

(At the ice cream shop)

"Ha! Nathaniel, you've gotta pay for us!" Sabrina said resting in an armchair.

"Hey, I recall you saying nothing about that!" Nathaniel argued.

"I guess I was feeling generous!" Sabrina lied.

"Whatever!"

Nathaniel knew she was lying! A girl like her probably couldn't afford this week's savings.

"Hello and welcome to André's ice cream café! What would you like my lovelies?" A man behind the counter greeted.

The group sweated and panted as they chose their flavour. Still accepting the dare, Nathaniel had a Mint and Meat flavoured ice cream. Sabrina and Chloe had strawberry ice cream, whilst Nino and Alya shared a chocolate twin cone. Marinette had a lemon and cherry ice cream. Luka had a... well he hadn't had anything yet, in fact, he was in the bathroom. So was Adrien.

Wait, Adrien and Luka! In the same bathroom. Obviously, there was only one restroom for the males.

(In the males bathroom, both men washing their hands)

"So man you fancy Marinette," Adrien said.

"Come on, she's my best mate! I care for her,"Luka said truthfully.

Although Adrien was uncertain,"sure."

"You like her?" Luka teased.

"Why'd you care?" Adrien said as his temper shortened.

"You asked me so I thought..." Luka said, obviously confused.

"I liked her!" Adrien shouted.

The temper was at a ridiculous level. It was clear Adrien would react violently if someone didn't stop him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Grabbing onto the blue head's neck, Adrien threatened,"don't piss me off!"

Attempting to breathe, Luka hissed,"why should I listen to you!"

Luka was able to dodge the blonde, cornering him to the wall. Blow after blow, Adrien's eyes started to swell and darken. After missing one last blow from the older man, Adrien tripped Luka so that he was laying on his back.

A kick in the shins ripped the flesh of the blue-eyed lad. The chest and neck were the next targets for Adrien.

"Ah!" Luka screamed as his shoulders were kicked.

"Ughhh!" Once again Luka moaned. His body became in contact with the foundation wall.

A vibration from the disruption caused the wall to shed its colour. Then collapse onto the still weak Luka. The damaged wall exposed Adrien to the judging audience in the cafe. Mutters became gossip. Nosey customers became assumed.

"Wait, Adrien!"Chloe bellowed.

Without knowing it, Adrien had raced out of the building to his house.

(days later)

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. It had been months since Adrien was able to set foot outside. He hadn't checked the news to see if the incident died down. He'd missed about a thousand miss calls and texts from Chloe and Sabrina. He was sure his father was oblivious to the situation. He was surprised he hadn't been arrested.

"Stupid, stupid cat..."


	4. Your choice matters

Adrien rose his head at the sudden screech of the glass door, leading inside.

"Stupid stupid pussycat!" Marinette said in an aggressive tone as she sashayed towards the curb of the pool.

She wore a red polka-dotted tank top with blue denim high-waisted shorts and black slippers.

"What are you doing here?"Adrien asked as his fiddled with his fingers.

Marinette looked around, dazzled by the backyard.

Sure she'd been to the grandest hotels and architectures in the world but something in this yard had a certain...history to it.

"I'm here to ask the questions, Adrien!"Marinette yelled, spraying saliva in multiple directions.

She was strict. She wanted answers. Why did he run away? Why did he have the audacity to do what he did? To hit Luka. To hit Luka and run away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself..."Marinette stated.

'Not as much as he should have,' Adrien thought.

"He's in the hospital because of you. Coughing up blood and mucus because of you. Having multiple operations because of you. Tell me why."

"Why should I tell you?" Adrien said.

He wanted to trust her. To tell her he loved her but it was too embarrassing to admit his feelings.

"I was able to persuade Luka to not take this to court. I was stupid to do so, knowing who you are..."Marinette stood from her position and headed inside the building.

"Wait!" Adrien pleaded.

"Tell me why," Marinette said.

She was determined. Her blue orbs met his green ones, causing him to make his desition right there.

"This is why!"

Adrien pulled Marinette closer. He forcefully locked his lips with hers. His lips were chapped but not so much that it would disrupt the moment. He closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into Marinette's mouth. He hoped she would compromise with this action. Unfortunately, she shoved the young man across the backyard leading to him tripping into the pool.

Tears left her Carolina-blue eyes.

"I meant words..."Her voice broke as she sobbed.

(In Marinette's home)

"Honey do you know where Marinette is," Sabine Cheng asked her husband.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Tom replied.

Both parents were cleaning their store when their little muffin raced in.

"Marinette, honey!" Sabine shouted as Marinette went to her room.

(In Marinette's room.)

How could he... kiss her, touch her or think it was correct. I guess she did kiss him when they first met. It still didn't make it right, it made it worse. What if she'd created a false hope for him.

"Marinette?" a lady with brown hair said, walking towards the sobbing girl.

"He kissed me, Lila."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the little scene of Sabine and Tom. Don't worry Lila will be seen in many more chapters involving her. I am also sorry that this chapter was short.**

 **Note: I know it's unfamiliar for Lila to be on good terms with Marinette but Tikki has a different purpose to the story, like Plagg. However, I don't know where Alya is.;)**

 **P.S: Marinette kissed Adrien when she took him to a corner, in the first chapter.**


	5. Author

Hello readers,

I know I haven't posted and this website/app for a while and I apologise for the inconvenience. I have been busy and struggled through a writers' block. Models and Normal will now be continuing on Wattpad. I will not be rewriting the first four paragraphs again, just reposting them. I don't know when I will post the story up on the website.

I sincerely apologize on the absence of my account. I don't know if I will transfer all of the fanfictions to Wattpad. I most definitely will not take the current story I'm writing away from this website since the idea doesn't technically belong to me.

If you are wondering what my Wattpad account is, the name is MonkeyMichelle0.  
Thank you for reading

GRnickimartins


End file.
